In current international video coding standards such as H.264 and MPEG-4, a video signal is hierarchically split into a sequence, a frame, a slice, a macroblock, and a block, and the block is a minimum processing unit. In encoding, residual data of the block is obtained from an intra-frame or via an inter-frame prediction. Also, the residual data is compressed via transformation, quantization, scanning, run length coding, and entropy coding. In decoding, a processing procedure is performed backward, relative to the encoding. First, a coefficient of a transformation block that is generated in entropy encoding is extracted from a bitstream. Then, the residual data of the block is restored via inverse-quantization and inverse-transformation, and prediction information is used to restore video data of the block.